


So Typically Me

by gangstaire



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU where Jon doesn't grow up with Robb and Theon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Butt Sex, F/M, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, and I'll add as I go, jon is secretly a child, sex that is in the butt, theon and jeyne are bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangstaire/pseuds/gangstaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon and Jon were not meant to be. Except that they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonsnowsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsnowsmile/gifts).



Theon and Robb have always been best friends. They grew up together, and Robb's family sort of became Theon's too. They went to the same school and ended up attending to the same college. Robb is getting his major in history and Theon in marine biology. Robb works at the public library and Theon works at a cafe. Robb's likes include swimming and having ice cream, Theon calls him a child when he says that. Theon, for his part, likes getting drunk and bedding as many people as he can, Robb just sighs at that.   
Theon doesn't believe in relationships so he says he's just happy with a quick fuck now and then. He says there is no such thing as falling in love.

That is, until he meets Jon.

Theon was sitting in the grass of the campus discussing Nietzsche theories with Robb when he first saw Jon. He startled when Robb literally jumped from where he was to greet the boy, getting up and surrounding the other in a tight hug, clearly startling him and getting a snort out of Theon. 

"Jon! Is that really you? I haven't seen you in ages!" Robb says, leaning his head a little to face Jon but still holding him in his arms, "Seven hells, what are you even doing here? I missed you so much."

Jon smiles brightly and hugs Robb back, "Calm down, Robb, where did you even come from?" He laughs out, "I missed you too, mate."

Robb finally lets go of the dark haired boy but keeps staring at him, dumb smile on his face until he realizes Theon is still very much there, sitting on the ground and looking up at them confused.

"Oh!", Robb snaps "Jon, this is Theon, he's my roommate." Jon waves at Theon, who waves back. "Theon, this is Jon and he's my brother." The word feels strange rolling out of his tongue since he doesn't talk a lot about Jon.

That's because Jon is a bastard. Ned Stark, Robb's father, went on a business trip for a year and when he got back he had a baby in his arms. Robb's mom, Catelyn, couldn't stand Jon living in their home, the walking proof that her husband betrayed her just walking around the house. So he was sent to an uncle's house and lived there since then. He never met his mother and barely saw his father and siblings. 

"So, what are you doing here?" Robb asks.

"I'm getting my major in political science." Jon replies, "I actually just arrived." He motions to a parked car and filled with luggage.

"That's a lot of stuff." Theon says, looking at the car.

"That's because I just moved out from my uncle's house and that's pretty much my life packed in boxes." Jon says with a shrug.

"Oh, then what an exciting life you must have." 

Jon just frowns and looks back at Robb, "You doing anything tonight?" 

Robb smiles and shakes his head.

 --

Later that day, Robb, Theon and Jon go out. They go to a nearby club and Theon hits on nearly every girl (and some boys) he sees while Jon and Robb catch up. They talk about last Christmas and laugh at how uncle Edmure got terribly drunk and almost broke his neck. Theon drinks his fair share of gin and tonic while Jon and Robb have a couple of beers.

"I'm really happy we're attending the same uni." Robb says, clasping Jon on the shoulder. Robb has always loved Jon, even if they weren't actual brothers. They had a lot in common and they grew very close while Jon still lived with them.

Theon snaps his attention back to the conversation and blurts out "Oh, I'm really happy you're here too, Jon." The name rolling out of his tongue with more emphasis than needed "Specially if you decide to live with us." Theon winks and excuses himself off of the table.

Jon looks confused. Did Robb's friend just hit on him? Robb for his part looks like he just discovered the wheel, "Theon, you are a genius! What a great idea! Come live with us, Jon!" He nearly shouts, lifting his arms with enthusiasm.

Jon lets out a relieved sigh and mutters something like  _yeah, sure_ , hiding his excitement for not having to look for a flat (and working his ass off to pay the rent). 

Later they go home leaving Theon behind because he's busy with some girl in the back of the club and pick Jon's things to take to the flat and for the first time Jon actually feels home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to Theon's drinking.

It's Jon's first night in their shared flat when he hears a loud knock on the door in the middle of the night. Jon is sleeping on the couch in the TV room because they haven't had time to buy him a bed for his new bedroom yet. It's not that he minds sleeping on the couch it's just that the door to the flat is too damn close to where he is drifting off so he can hear someone muttering drunkenly from the outside.

Jon gets up and walks lazily to the door, unlocking and opening it just so he can see who's standing in the hallway through the small breach. He sees Robb's friend Theon ( _and my very own flatmate from this day on_ , he thinks) sitting on the floor and looking at the light bulb on the ceiling like a curious child.  Jon opens the door completely and holds a hand out to Theon who juts looks at him with an amazed look on his face. His eyes scan Jon's body, landing on the bare muscles of his chest making him blush and look away. He clears his throat apparently startling Theon and waking him from whatever fantasy he was having, "You coming in or what?"

Theon grabs his hand and Jon pulls him with such force that he ends up with Theon's chest on his, hands on Jon's shoulders holding him tightly. They exchange a look and then Jon is putting his hands around Theon's waist so the boy won't fall back on the floor.

Eventually they get inside and Theon immediately flops down on the couch, looking at Jon with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"What? What is it?" Jon asks, exhausted.

"I really like your hair. It's all dark and-" He makes a waving motion with his hands "curly. And please don't ever put a shirt on again." He finishes, his hands flying to his mouth like he said something he shouldn't and giggling like a child.

Jon just ignores all of it, telling himself it's the alcohol talking and kneels in front of Theon, holding the boy's face in his hand and looking directly into his eyes, "How much have you had to drink? Are you gonna be sick?"

"I can't really walk properly? But maybe I just need sleep." 

"Okay. Where is your bedroom?"

"Wow, that's very direct. You could, like, take me on a date first." Theon replies smirking.

"No- I- I didn't-" Jon is interrupted by Theon's laugh followed by a motion from his head towards a door on the hallway he deduces it's Theon's bedroom.

Theon puts his arm around Jon's shoulder to keep himself steady until they reach the bedroom. They get inside and Theon's room is a complete _mess_. There's empty pizza boxes on the floor and clothes all over everything; bed, chair, table. There is an enormous sea creature (Jon supposes it's a kraken) half-painted on the wall and some drawings of squids and octopuses hung there too. There's a picture of a younger version of Robb and Theon on the table and some post-it notes that say  _Get milk!_ or  _Lecture at 4 p.m._  
  
While Jon observes it all, he feels Theon's head on the curve of his neck and is he smelling him? 

"You smell like vanilla." Theon says when he meets Jon's eyes "I really like vanilla." and Jon can't help but smile at that.

"Alright, get some sleep." He says as they reach the bed, dumping Theon and turning on his heels.

Jon is about to leave the room when Theon mumbles "Are you not gonna help me undress?"

And he really tries to ignore it and go back to sleep but Theon sits up and says, as best as he can "No, seriously. As much as I'd love you stripping me any other time" _emphasis_ "at all, I can't get out of these pants and they're really-" Theon tries to pull down his trousers but ends up wiggling his legs awkwardly "-tight." Theon looks at him with those pleading eyes so Jon lets out a sigh and moves to the bed.

He unbuckles Theon's belt and opens his zipper trying to make it as quick and with less touch as possible. He pulls the pants down and blushes furiously when he looks up and Theon is staring at him with dark eyes. He pulls Theon's shoes off and the rest of his pants, throwing them aside and wishes a half-hearted good night closing the door with a little more strength than necessary.

He brushes the thought of Theon in his boxers from his mind, lays on his temporary bed and drifts to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye sexual frustration.

Jon is living in the house for almost a semester now. He has a bed and his room is decorated, filled with his personal belongings; movie posters hanging on the walls, pictures he takes and books on the shelves. Robb insists he doesn't pay rent because he got the flat from his father when he moved out of the Stark's house and nor himself or Theon pay anything to be living there. Ned said the flat was big enough so he could make some money our of renting rooms for his college mates but he never saw the chance and now the rooms are occupied. Robb doesn't really care, though. Jon, to make up for the rent, helps with bills and grocery shopping as best as his job at the museum permits him.

His relationship with Robb is great. They play video games, cook and listen to music together. They rarely fight and when they do both feel guilty and end up apologizing as soon as they see each other. Jon actually feels like Robb's brother now.

His relationship with Theon, though, is much more complicated. They can't maintain a conversation without snapping at each other constantly. Jon still opens the door for Theon and even picks him up when he's drunk at the most unholy hour when Robb can't (he really should care, but he doesn't). And most importantly, Theon still flirts with Jon shamelessly, Jon still blushes and thinks about Theon late at night.

And all that leads nowhere. Until the karaoke night.

It's a Friday Jon and Theon are playing Assassin's Creed when Robb gets home from class, all excited and telling them both to get off their asses because there's gonna be a karaoke party in thirty minutes at some club and they  _have_ to go. Theon and Jon exchange a look and shrug, getting up at the same time heading to their respective bedrooms.

In forty-five minutes they're ready and leaving, Robb saying something about drinking too much with Theon rolling his eyes while Jon closes the door.

The club is filled with people from the uni and it actually seems like a nice party, they have drinks and for some reason Theon doesn't leave Jon's side for a minute. Everything is fun until they bump into one of Jon's classmates, Ygritte, who flirts with him more deliberately than Theon does. Jon doesn't seem to notice and it just encourages the girl more and more. And after some shots, it really gets into Theon's nerves. So he grabs Jon by the arm, heading to the bar and ordering some more drinks. They get their drinks, Jon heads somewhere Theon doesn't see so he goes back to one of the booths they previously were. He sits and Jon slides next to him with a childish smile on his face.

"What did you do?" Theon asks.

"We're next." He points at the karaoke, "And we're singing 'Never Gonna Give You Up'."

Theon tries to look mad at him but ends up bursting into laughter alongside Jon and looking at him fondly. At that very moment he feels like he almost likes Jon. It must be the booze. "Okay, we can do that."

Either the singing goes great or everybody in the club is too drunk to judge whether it was good or bad. They're leaving the stage when Ygritte shows up again, throwing her arms around Jon's neck and practically screaming "That was awesome!" 

Theon doesn't give Jon time to respond because he's pulling him away from Ygritte's grip and into the smoking area and pushing him against the wall, looking into his eyes. The room is almost quiet if not for the baffled sound of music from outside the door and before Jon can say "Finally", Theon's lips are on his and it's desperate and soft and mind blowing at the same time. Jon opens his mouth and Theon takes his time to explore each corner of Jon's mouth, then pulls back and mutters "We should definitely go home." Jon nods quickly and Theon links their hands and drags Jon out of the club. 

They call a cab and the ride home is filled with casual touching, Theon's fingers scraping lightly Jon's neck, dumb smiles and Jon's leg on Theon's until they arrive home. It's definitely the booze. Jon pays the cabbie and pulls Theon with eagerness and he minute they get inside Theon is pining Jon against the door and muttering filth in his ear, his hands slipping under Jon's shirty and traveling through his torso and stopping on his hipbones while his mouth is pressed to the bastard's neck. Jon moans quietly as Theon kisses him hard and bites his lips, whispering "Bedroom." 

As soon as they's inside Theon's bedroom, because it's closer, he pushes Jon until the back o his knees hit the bed and with a hand on his chest, Jon sits. Theon takes a few steps back, standing in the center of the room and starts removing his white shirt. He lifts it painfully slow, making a show out of showing off those goddamn abs. As soon as the shirt is gone he throws it aside and moves his hands to start unbuttoning his jeans. Theon pulls down his pants and just stands there in his boxers, staring at an open-mouthed Jon, "You like what you see?" and Jon just breathes hard.

Theon then starts massaging his hardening cock through his boxers, throwing his head back and moaning at the sensation. Jon goes to him and rests his hands on Theon's hips, toying with the waistband of his underwear.

"Doesn't it seem unfair that I'm practically naked and you're fully clothed?" Theon declares, barely a whisper, voice low and hot.

Jon looks at him and says tentatively "If it bothers you so much, you should definitely do something."

Theon smirks and removes Jon's shirt. He drops to his knees and opens the zipper of Jon's jeans with his teeth, those big brown eyes never leaving Theon's. He yanks down Jon's trousers and gives a satisfied smile as he lays his eyes on the shape of the brunette's cock drawn perfectly though his underwear. Theon pulls Jon's boxers down and licks the entire length of Jon's dick tentatively. He holds the base as his mouth wraps around the member, swallowing inch by inch, tongue pressing against the slit, smearing the pre-come leaking out of there. Jon moans loudly  and his hands go to Theon's hair, pressing his head against his cock even further, thrusting his hips until Theon's nose touches Jon's pubic hair. Theon makes a satisfied noise, sending vibrations through Jon's cock and making him gasp. Then Theon starts bobbing his head up and down, getting faster every time and Jon's grip on the boy's hair tighten even more. 

"Theon-" Jon starts but is cut off by his own moan, "If you keep- ah- doing that-" Theon grabs his balls and Jon's head spins, "Theon, I'm- I'll come in your mouth." he says on one breath and Theon lets out a long moan and pulls Jon's cock out of his mouth, looking up with blown eyes at him.

"Love it when you talk dirty, baby."  Says Theon standing up, shrugging off his boxers and leading Jon to the bed. "But I bet I can do better." he continues, laying on top of him as he presses his cock to Jon's and they moan together. He starts moving his hips in a fast rhythm and teases Jon's hole while playing with his balls. 

"Show me." Jon snaps.

"The next time we do this I'm gonna bend you over the kitchen counter and I'm gonna fuck you mercilessly, hard and fast." Theon's knuckles brush over Jon's hole, "And you're not gonna touch yourself, oh no. You're gonna come from my cock alone. And you're gonna come so hard the only thing you'll know will be my name and the feel of me inside of you." Theon whispers and that sends Jon to the edge, who moans so loud and obscenely that Theon climaxes just there. They come all over each other's stomachs, Theon collapsing besides Jon.

"That was really..." Jon doesn't finish his sentence but hears Theon sighing out a "yeah".

Jon goes to the bathroom and comes back with tissues to clean them up. He then lays back on the bed and rests his head on Theon's chest, tangling their legs together. Theon sighs happily.

"Finally." Jon breathes out and drifts off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG IM A LAZY PIECE OF BUTT  
> also reminder that im my own beta so im sorry for any mistakes  
> and of course thank you for reading

Theon wakes up to the lovely sound of... is that _Grease_? Yes, there is a not-so-mysterious voice coming from the bathroom that he recognizes to be Jon's. Jon is singing Grease while he showers. Freaking Grease. 

Theon sits up, paying more attention to the sounds and Jon's voice is not so terrible, he'll give him that. As he hears the shower being turned off, his lips quirk up and Jon enters

Theon's room most presumably to gather his clothes from last night.

"You're the one that I want, the one that I-" he stops as he sees Theon's large shit-eating grin.

"Oh yes, Snow, it is known. You showed me that last night." He says as he lays back down, face to pillow.

"Shut up, Greyjoy. And Grease is a classic." He snaps but blushes.

"What? I didn't say anything! I enjoy Grease as much as anyone else. I'll even let you be the Sandy to my Danny."

Jon looks up at Theon from where he was picking up his clothes from the floor and raises his eyebrows, "How cheesy of you."

Theon gives a brief laugh and replies "I can be romantic-" but suddenly his words dry off as he sits up again and his eyes focus on the absolute sight that is Jon very next to him,in only a towel, on all fours probably looking for a sock or something that found its way to under the bed.

"You can be what?" Jon says holding a shoe with one hand, looking victorious and brushing his hair back with the other. His eyes lock with Theon's and he notices the lust there."Theon..." 

Theon jumps slightly and looks like someone snapped him out of a daydream and he answers, "What?"

"You were looking at me like you're a predator and I'm your prey." 

Theon laughs at the analogy, "Well, you were half-naked and on all fours, though."

"Get your mind out of the gutter! I was looking for a shoe!" Jon says, lightly punching Theon's thigh. "Anyway, we should go make some breakfast for ourselves and for Robb. We did leave him at the club without a warning last night."

"Yeah, yeah we did." Theon laughs a little, "Let's go make some pancakes!"

Theon gets up and watches as Jon strips off his towel and wanders off to his bedroom for clean clothes. He sighs and shakes his head, putting on the same underwear from yesterday, too lazy to walk a few steps and get a clean one from his wardrobe.

They meet at the kitchen and Jon is already breaking the eggs as he catches sight of Theon passing by him in his underwear. "For Christ's sake, put on some clothes, Greyjoy."

"What's the point? It's a saturday and I'm home. And it's not like we're doing anything dirty." He stops behind Jon and slaps his bum, whispering, "Yet."

Jon breathes out an  _ohmygod_ and Theon busies himself with putting the table and drinking directly from the orange juice box.

A comfortable silence stretches between them and all that can be heard is the sound of Jon flipping the pancakes. "So," Jon starts, looking down at the pan.

"So..." Theon echoes from where he's sitting on the counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"About last night, um," he clears his throat, "I feel like we need to talk?"

"Yeah, maybe we do. How was I in bed?"

"Oh my god, Theon, can you be serious for a moment?"

"Sorry, sorry. What's the deal?"

"What we did last night," he says, already blushing and ignoring the large grin on Theon's face, "was that... a one time thing?"

"I don't know. Do you want it to be?" They look at each other.

"I, um," he ponders there for a moment. "maybe not?"

He looks at Theon and maybe for the first time in the six months they know each other, he sees softness in his expression.

"Yeah," Theon breathes out, "I don't think I want this to be a one time thing too."

Jon turns the stove off, turns around and stands on his tiptoes to press a quick peck to Theon's lips, smiling into it. "Okay."

Jon puts all the pancakes in one plate and wonders out loud, "Where is Robb? The door to his bedroom is open and no one's in there."

"Oh, maybe we weren't the only ones who got lucky last night." Theon says with half a pancake between his lips. Jon just smiles, shakes his head and fills his cup with juice. Theon goes to the living room to watch some show he taped and Jon stands alone at the table waiting for Robb.

Eventually, the front door opens and reveals Robb, who apparently went out grocery shopping.

"Robb, did you get laid last night?" Jon hears as Theon asks and gets a "sod off" for an answer.

"Oh my god, you and Jon really are brothers, you blush the same color!" Theon continues, only to be ignored by Robb as he makes his way to the kitchen.

"Bonjour, Jon." Robb says with a smile on his lips. 

"Morning, Robb." he answers, "I made breakfast."

"Oh, sweet. I'm starving, really."

"And what consumed your energy so much for you to be this hungry, Stark?" Theon slides into the conversation as he comes back into the kitchen with an empty plate, placing it in the sink and then grabbing the only plate with food in it from the table and holding it above his head.

Robb just sighs and answers, "I was at Jeyne's, okay? She had an appointment of some sort and I couldn't stay for breakfast. Now give me the food."

"I knew it!" He gives Robb the plate but starts singing " _Robb and Jeyne, underneath a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G"_  

"They all laugh nevertheless and then Jon is struck for a moment.  Theon says he'll head for a bath and makes a show of stretching, yawning and showing off his abs and,  _god,_ that V line on the hips. Jon's mouth is open slightly, staring shamelessly at Theon's body as he catches Theon staring back with the biggest grin on the world, and says "Jon. It's rude to stare." Jon just closes his mouth and looks down at his juice, blushing nervously. Theon walks off and this time Jon allows himself to stare at Theon's bum and back muscles like it's no one's business.

Once Theon is out of the room, Jon just sighs deeply and Robb looks confused while eating his pancakes. "What just happened?"

"What? Theon is always flirty." Jon blurts out.

"Yes, but you aren't. And you stared. Jon, you _stared_." Robb argues and makes a thoughtful face when realization hits him, "Are you and Theon like... fooling around?"

"Robb!"

A high-pitched _"OHMYGODHOWCUTE!"_ leaves Robb's lips and if Jon could blush any more, he would. 

Jon just sends a "Shut up" under his breath and leaves the kitchen. And if he smiles to himself thinking about him and Theon, then no one needs to know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SO MUCH FUN I WANNA DO IT AGAIN  
> also remember this is a rated explicit fanfic kids AND SORRY FOR MY SMUT WRITING SKILLS (NONE)

From the day that they find out that life's just so much easier when you can wake up to lazy morning kisses than to arguing and bickering on, Theon and Jon become a moderately happy couple.

It's been almost three months since they were in a Chinese restaurant laughing at some guy's mustache and Theon squeezed Jon's hand lightly when laughter was fading out, saying "We should really be boyfriends. Like. For real."

Jon just smiled and sighed out a "Yeah."

Theon looked up, locking his eyes with Jon's, "Yeah?" and linked their fingers when he heard Jon saying "Yeah. Definitely."

And from there, their lives became "a romantic comedy of some sort" in Theon's own words. They argue a lot less than everyone expected them to, turning bitter words into angry kisses whenever one of them is about to explode. Jon shows up regularly at Theon's workplace, mostly looking for free coffee and that smile on Theon's face whenever that bell on top of the door rings and it's Jon's face coming through. Theon also shows up at the museum whenever he gets to, to look at the paintings and drop cheesy pickup lines about who is the real masterpiece, Jon or the Adonis sculpture.

Their relationship at home flows easily too, Robb deals very well with the constant PDA whenever he's around (which is not often, since he is in a relationship with Jeyne and hangs around her house most of the time) by throwing pillows at them when he feels they are too close. 

Their thing, though, is staying in. Jon cooks most of the time and Theon just watches and drops comments about Jon's apron. They have night outs, too, they go to the theater and even have picnics but both Theon and Jon find it so much easier to just eat pasta, play Call of Duty and go back to scratch when one of them thinks the other's mouth is just too tentative to keep untouched. 

Sometimes, Theon will wake up in the middle of the night, sweating and screaming and Jon will just dry his tears and hold him until he feels his breaths steady as he falls back asleep. And sometimes, Jon will catch Robb talking excitedly on the phone to his mom, and Theon will just snuggle with him on the couch until everything's okay.

But sometimes one of them will snap too. And it's not necessarily a bad thing.

It's a Thursday, Jon and Theon decided to actually go to that pizzeria nearby because neither could find the phone number to just order. They choose to get a large pizza because it's a known fact that Theon eats for two and Jon worked full time today so both of them are starving. It starts when a twenty-something boy comes over to their table asking what they'd like and his eyes linger on Theon for a moment too long for Jon's liking. Jon immediately reaches out for Theon's hand across the table and Theon doesn't flinch away but doesn't exactly lean into the touch either. It's only then Jon realizes Theon must be playing one of those little possessiveness games he likes.  
Jon clears his throat and says "We'd like a large simple cheese pizza and two orange sodas, please."

He can actually feel Theon's frown as the boys wanders off, "Jon. You know I don't like orange soda."

"Theon. You know I don't like teenage waiters messing with what's mine." And Theon's grin is so wide that if you passed by them you'd think Jon just told a joke.

The pizza takes its sweet time to arrive and with it comes the waiter who nonchalantly slips a napkin under Theon's plate with what must be his phone number.  Theon looks up at him and Jon can see as the waiter sets the food on the table and winks, _fucking winks,_ at Theon, who smiles back, mind you, as he walks away swaying his hips a bit too much for someone who's got nothing to show, in Jon's opinion.

They eat, keeping a smooth conversation between them both until it's time to pay. Usually Jon insists to pay but in this particular occasion he won't argue when Theon offers to spend his money. There's a small line at the cashier and Jon takes the chance to link his fingers with Theon's when he sees that lad from before walking by. It doesn't seem to work, though, so when the waiter comes back from wherever he was, Jon grabs Theon's face and plants a kiss on his lips. Needless to say that the expression on the waiter's face is priceless. Jon just sighs in satisfaction and Theon glares at him with a small smile.

The walk home is comfortably quiet, they hold hands all the way and stay very close together because the air is chilly outside.

Once they're home, Theon strips off to his boxers and lays on his bed, that actually became theirs since Jon basically forgot about his bedroom since they started dating, and pats the empty space beside him signaling for Jon, who is at the doorstep, to come. 

"Oh, I don't know if I should." 

Theon looks confused and Jon explains, "Maybe you should ask for that waiter boy to join you there."

"Jon, are you serious right now?"

"Were you serious back then?"

"Oh, I don't know" he echoes Jon's voice, "He was a nice piece of ass, that boy."

Jon approaches the bed, supporting himself on his knees next to Theon, who sits up. "Oh yeah?" Jon questions.

"Definitely."

"Do you not know that you're mine and mine alone?"

"No," he starts, that smile playing at his lips, "I think you'll have to show me."

"Will I have to torture you to make you say what I want to hear?"

"Which is?"

"That you're mine." His voice is dangerously low as he starts massaging Theon's inner thighs, "And no one else's."

Theon's breath hitches as Jon's hand hovers over his growing bulge. "Will I, Theon?"

"Maybe you will." He breathes out.

Jon's knees find their way to each side of Theon's waist as his hands play with the waistband of Theon's boxers. Jon starts nipping lightly at Theon's jaw, and is regarded with the boy's low moans directly in his ear. He then moves down to suck at Theon's neck hard enough to leave a pretty bruise there, one that no turtleneck will contain, as his hands sneak into the other's underwear, playing with the head of his cock, sucking something between a gasp and a moan out of Theon.

"Baby, we're gonna need lube for what I'm about to do." Jon whispers and an " _Uhmmm_ " is all he gets from Theon. He then pulls back and sits on the bed, looking innocently at Theon. "Well, go get it, then."

Theon looks mazy but realizes it's part of Jon's game and gets off the bed to find lube and comes back as quick as possible. 

"Good, Theon. Now you can lay on your back with your legs spread wide for me while I decide what I'm gonna do with you."

Theon sighs exasperated but does as he's told. Jon then moves forward to get rid of Theon's boxer briefs to stroke Theon's cock once, twice and admire what a sight his boyfriend makes, dick hard against his stomach and little moans escaping from his mouth.

He pops open the bottle cap to coat his fingers in lube and starts saying, "This is what we're gonna do." He slides the tip of his finger inside Theon's hole. "I'm not gonna touch that pretty cock of yours." Theon groans as Jon pushes his finger deeper. "You're gonna come from my fingers and my dick alone. And don't even think about touching yourself. Are we clear?"

Theon only drops his head onto the pillow at the sensation of Jon pushing in another finger. "I said," He pushes his fingers deeper and finds that one spot that makes Theon's back arch, "Are we clear?"

"Yes- Fuck, Jon, yes." Is all Theon can manage being where he is right now.

"Good." Jon slides his fingers in and out again a few times before pushing them back completely. Theon whines at the feeling of emptiness before Jon can even step out of his clothes.

Jon gets back in bed, completely naked this time, and strokes his own cock a few times to spread the lube there. He looms over Theon and positions the head of his achingly hard member against Theon's clenched hole. He enters Theon carefully, looking for any signal of discomfort, before he's all in. He doesn't move, though, expecting that one little nod Theon gives when it's okay to start moving. He starts kissing, biting and sucking Theon's neck, chest, abs, everything, just to mark down that it's his property.   
Theon blurts out a "Jon, move." and Jon does. He starts with an achingly low pace and before he knows it he's pounding into Theon, who is making those sweet little sounds that Jon just lives for.

"Jon, fuck- harder, I-" Theon starts but the rest of his words never make it out of his mouth because right then Jon hits his prostate and holds it there, getting a long, drawn-out moan from Theon.

"Tell me, Theon, who do you belong to?" Jon says, hitting that spot again and again, making Theon a writhing mess beneath him. "Theon, I asked you a question."

"I- fuck, Jon- I belong to you, I'm-  _ahhh-_ I'm yours, shit, fuck, Jon, more."

"Whose?" 

"Yours- Ah, Jon, yours."

Jon leans down to whisper in Theon's ear, "And no one else's."

"No one-  _Oh_ \- No one else's."

"Good." He starts banging into Theon harder and it takes a few more thrusts before Theon is coming hard and moaning loud. He clenches his hole and the pleasure is just too much for Jon to take and one second later he's spilling inside of Theon.  
Jon collapses on top of the boy, breathing hard until his vision is no longer painted with white so he pulls off and lays down beside Theon, head on his chest, Theon's hand in his.

"If I flirt around more, will you do this every time?" Theon asks mockingly.  
A "Shut up, Greyjoy" mixed with a laugh is spit at him and he squeezes Theon's hand one last time as sleep hits him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I THINK I SHOULD WARN YOU THIS: since it's a fic i started writing for bea ao3 user jonsnowsmile this won't have like a major plot or plot twists and this sorta thing? the plot is "GREYSNOW. YAY. FLUFF. UUUU SEX" that's it. and bea requests and i do it [and i guess you guys could request too if you wanted idk??? i work better under pressure  
> anyway i don't know where this'll go but i'll do my best to give you lots of chapters as often as possible (but i warn you the next chapter wont be out for some time bc i literally dont know what to do w beas requests) and you can find me at nippleston on tumblr xo


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daily reminder that i'm my own beta thank you

"You asshole, you're gonna wake him up!" He hears Robb's voice in a hushed tone coming from another room. He doesn't give himself time to ponder on what's his brother going on about as he turns to lay on his stomach with his pillow over his head, thinking it's probably way too early to do anything. His peace lasts until he hears Theon saying there's nothing special about being 22 and realization hits him like a ton of bricks. He sits up and scrubs his eyes and mutters a "Shit" under his breath. It's his birthday, and it's 8 A.M. and he's already panicking about it. He tries to go back to sleep but he can't stop thinking about what Robb's planning for him.

Jon is not a fan of surprises. Or birthdays.

He thinks it's stupid to do all of that celebrating thing on a date that says "Congratulations for not dying for another year even though this means you're one step closer to death!". But what annoys him the most are all those fake feelings. He thinks it's rather meaningless for people who don't remember his existence for 364 days a year to drop empty words of affection just because he's getting older. It's not like he grows older by the second, though, right?  
He hears footsteps coming closer to his door and lays back down pretending to be asleep so Robb will think he's got no clue of what's going on (which is not far from the truth).

Robb and Theon enter his room with a big cake on both of their hands and Jon pretends to be awakened by them when Robb starts singing Happy Birthday to You way too loud for his liking. He sits up and Robb's overly excited face makes him open a big smile, a true one. Robb sets the cake down on the bedside table and unexpectedly throws himself on Jon's bed, crashing him into the tightest hug ever while Theon just leans on the wall and laughs like the usual.

"Happy birthday, Jon! I'm so happy to be able to actually hug you instead of just sending some card like we used to. Have a good one, okay?" Robb lets go of Jon and gives him a box involved in a grey wrapping paper. Jon takes it and smiles even wider because when he looks at his brother he's on the verge of tears, meaning his words are true, not just some I'm-supposed-to-say-this sort of thing. Jon opens Robb's gift to him and finds three of the books he was rambling about to him the other day. _The Communist Manifesto,_ by Marx and Engels, _Howl and Other Poems,_ by Allen Ginsberg and _The Apology_ , by Plato. "Whoa." He looks at the books then at Robb. "Thanks, Robb. That means a lot." He replies and hugs the boy once again.

Robb explains that the gift is, in fact, his and Theon's and ungracefully makes his way out of the bed and Jon turns his head to stare at Theon, who is looking at them both in the most affectionate way until he realizes Jon is looking at him, his fond smile turning into a grin.

Robb notices the way they're just staring at each other like there's no one else there and clears his throat, "Alright then, I'll give you two some privacy." He says as he turns to open the door, "But not too much! I still want a piece of this cake."

Both of the boys laugh at Robb who decides he's taking the cake with him, ignoring Theon and Jon's protests, "Nope, I don't care, I'm hungry and you two will never leave this bedroom." He grabs the cake and wanders off down the hallway, still talking, "Don't worry, I'll only eat half of it."

Jon just laughs and shakes his head as Theon fumbles with his phone. Jon looks at him with a sad face and pats the empty side of his bed when Theon clicks on the screen of his cell phone and Taylor Swift's  _22_ come blaring through the speakers. Theon approaches the bed singing - performing - excitedly to a poker-faced Jon. He kneels on the bed and grabs Jon's face with one hand, sings along to the music,  _"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22",_ and plants a kiss on Jon's pouty lips.

The boy takes the phone out of Theon's hand and stops the music, staring at the boy while he laughs at his own joke, "I can't believe this is the person I chose to be boyfriends with."

"Aw, c'mon, Jon, everything will be alright if you keep me next to you." Theon recites the song lyrics while sitting down next to Jon.

"You are impossible." 

"And you love it." Theon says as he wraps his arms around Jon's waist, snuggling closer to him. "Happy birthday, Jonny Boy. I'm actually glad you exist."

Jon pulls Theon closer to him, sighing happily and kissing his hair, "Thanks, Theon. That's one of the greatest birthday declarations I've ever received."

"It shouldn't be. You deserve so much more."

They stay in silence for a while after that, it's just Jon fiddling with Theon's hair and Theon's eyes closed, breathing in Jon's scent. Jon then starts thinking about all the previous birthdays he can remember and feels his chest tighten a little. 

"I don't like birthdays." Comes Jon's small voice.

Theon's hand finds its way to Jon's back and starts rubbing soothing circles there, "Talk to me, baby."

"It's just- It's always been, like, a happy day for everyone on the fucking world. But to me it's just- It's completely meaningless. For years my so called family forgot all of my birthdays, all of them, Theon. All I would get was a card from Robb - not the Starks, not my father - just Robb. It's not even about gifts or this stuff, you know, the thing is that you're supposed to feel good on your birthday, right? Happy? And yet, I have one single good memory from one of my birthdays, when I still lived with my father and they actually remembered the date and we had a day on the park. Weeks later they sent me to some uncle's house, the one that I lived with until he kicked me out when I turned 18."

Theon looks up at him with big sad eyes, "I'm sorry." he says and peppers kisses along Jon's neck, "And I know how you feel." And Jon remembers that Theon too comes from a broken home. "We'll be alright", he continues, "I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"I love you." Jon says before he can stop himself and freezes immediately, feeling he just fucked everything up, that it's too soon, way too soon, _oh my god_ , what now, he's gonna leave. And then his worries go away when he feels Theon smile against his chest. And when "I know." is the answer he gets, he lets out such a loud gasp that Theon laughs and finishes his sentence, "And I love you too, dickhead."

"You better."

And then they hear Robb's obnoxiously loud voice coming through the door, "Oh Jeyne, I don't know, they've been in there for so long I think they found a way to male reproduction. I'm gonna be an uncle!" He supposedly talks on the phone, "At this point I don't think they'll notice if I finish eating that cake."

"Robb, don't you dare!" Jon screams from where he is, then turns to Theon, "He's got a point, we should go eat that cake."

"I'd rather eat something else while I'm here and you're in your boxers." Theon grins and Jon smacks him in the head.

"Shut up, Greyjoy."

Eventually they do eat the cake, Theon tries his best not to push Jon's head against it and the day turns out rather nice. They go out for ice cream and watch a movie with Jeyne and Robb which actually becomes a make out session for both couples. The day itself is nothing special, just Theon clinging to him more than the usual (and Jon doesn't have anything against that, no sir). Robb decides he's spending the night at Jeyne's and Theon has the brilliant idea of building a blanket fort. They spend a lot of time trying to make everything stay on place because Theon keeps bumping his head against the pillow walls and making everything fall down. And since it's a rather small fort it appears they'll have to cuddle up closer than the usual for tonight.

The last thing Jon hears before falling sleep is Theon's voice telling him how much he loves him. He doesn't mind though because now he has two good memories from his birthdays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's written for bea ao3 user jonsnowsmile more than the usual BC IT'S HER BIRTHDAYYYY HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEAAAAAAAAAA  
> im sorry for this chapter btw??? i wanted to make smth for bea but i didnt turn out very nicely we all have bad days


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BACKSTREET'S BACK ALRIGHT

It's a Thursday and Jon and Robb decide to call it a week and skip the next day's classes. Theon was already going to do that so all of them have the three days to throw away. It's cold outside and there’ll be a Star Wars marathon on TV so Robb texts Jeyne to come join them and spend the weekend at their flat.

They all agree on staying home for the days to come so all four of them pile inside Jeyne’s tiny car and go to the grocery store to buy what they’ll need for the weekend in. Robb and Jeyne fill their shopping cart with enough sweets and junk food to feed a small army while Theon gets potatoes (“Potatoes, Theon? Where are you from, Ustinkistan?” “You suck at Fairly Odd Parents references, Jeyne, that episode is about turnips, not potatoes.”) and some green alcoholic beverage and Jon gets frozen pizzas and beer. They head to the cashier and Jon and Theon just stare at each other because they don’t actually have any money on them (or anywhere else) but, hey, it’s okay because Robb and Jeyne are already paying for everything and grabbing the boys to head back home because it’s fucking freezing and they have one of those fondue makers and now they have the chocolate so why waste any time on anything else, right?

They get home just in time for the Star Wars marathon and leave the groceries on the kitchen counter while Theon tells them to wait because he’s got something that’ll improve the whole movie-watching experience and runs to his room, returning with a hand behind his back and a large grin on his face.  
He brings his hand to the front, exposing some joints and announcing, “We are so getting baked this weekend.”

“I’m okay with that.” Says Robb as Jeyne sighs dreamily and declares, “I love you already.”

Jon just looks between the three of them, settling for Theon with a little confused look on his face, “Seriously?”

“I have told you I love you with less seriousness than I speak about this right now.”

“I- Fuck off. And yeah. Okay. I’m in.”

“Great! Let’s get this started, then!”

They decide to spend their weekend on the living room, since it’s the biggest room in the flat and each one of them go get their mattresses and half a ton of blankets to put on the room’s floor and make it a real three-day-sleepover. For Jeyne, at least.

Once they’re all warm, settled, cozy and eating chips with Nutella, the first Star Wars movie is almost over and there’s no point in watching it since Jeyne’s never seen any and would get confused. That or they just really want to make use of Theon’s weed. Fifteen minutes later and they’re a bunch of red-eyed young adults watching infomercials and laughing as if it was a stand-up comedy show.

Theon has claimed the possession of the Nutella jar and halfway from eating a spoonful of chocolate and hazelnut deliciousness he suddenly realizes, “Shit. The things we bought, it’s still on the kitchen counter.”

“Oh, yeah. We never put them away.” Jon says mostly to the ceiling, “It’s your fault, Theon. You and your weed. Weedy weed. You should put the things away.”

“Jesus, shut up.”

“It’s not Jesus, it’s Jon. You got the J right, though.”

“Maybe I was talking to Jesus, you self-centered asshole.”

“You are talking to Jesus, though, I’m here.”

“What? You just- You don’t make any sense. And I’m high, so there’s that.”

“My point is, you can’t just tell Jesus to shut up.”

Both boys burst out laughing at that and Jon stands grabbing onto Theon for support then pulling him up and into the kitchen to put away the groceries by themselves since Robb and Jeyne are somewhat busy, and Theon is still clutching to the Nutella jar as if it was his firstborn.

After what it seems like an hour of alternating between eating a little bit of each thing and laughing at bananas and the word ‘shenanigans’, Theon finds himself with a finger full of Nutella drawing a mustache on Jon’s face, who’s sitting on the island counter laughing because “It tickles, Theon!” and trying to lick some of the chocolate off his face like the 5-year-old he actually is. Theon wished he could bottle this moment and keep it there forever.

“There you go. You look so imposing, Jon. Like the Lord Commander of Nutella or something.”

“What is the point if I can’t see it?” And Jon actually pouts.

Theon fetches his phone from his back pocket and takes a picture of Jon looking sad with four pounds of Nutella on his face. He immediately emails it to himself because there is no way he’s losing this one moment.

“Here”, he shows Jon the picture and the man giggles. He fucking _giggles_. And it’s probably the best sound Theon has ever heard. Maybe.

“I look like someone took a dump on my face, Theon!”

“You make a very pretty poop.”

“I hate you a lot.”

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t.”

And Theon is immediately closing the distance between his lips and the other boy’s and Jon sounds surprised but lets out an absurdly filthy moan and that’s exactly when Robb enters the room with Jeyne by his side, startling both Theon and Jon, “What.” Is all he says.

One couple stares at the other, Theon and Jon forgetting all about the Nutella until Jeyne says to Robb, “I want to know what is happening and I also want in.”

“I really have no idea, like- what even- is this some kinky thing?”

“I definitely want in.”

“Theon is making me look imposing. With Nutella.” Jon explains.

“Well, that makes everything clear.” Jeyne says.

Theon scoops some of the cream that somehow made its way to Jon’s belly with his finger and offers to Robb, “D’ya want some?”

“Like body shots but with Nutella.” Jeyne whispers looking focused at the ground.

“I’m so embarrassed.”

All three of them look at Robb and there’s a small silence before everyone cracks up, laughing, “Jesus, we can’t ever get high together again. Either that or we have to do it all the time.”

“Second option,” says Jeyne while grabbing a spoonful of Nutella and smacking it against her boyfriend’s lips and kissing it off.

The entire weekend goes like this, laughing and storing moments they’ll carry around forever. And it’s needless to say that neither one of them has ever been this happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry it took me so long!!!!!!! my laptop died rip but now i got a new one so yeahhhhh


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut ahead and i'm sorry in advance. enjoy!!!

The clock flashed 7:30 when Jon’s mobile started blaring some generic song, meaning it was time for him to get up. He had to be in uni for one period only, some lecture about socratic citizenship that he couldn’t skip. So, sighing, he got out of bed and under the shower, getting out after quick ten minutes only to change into some fresh trousers and the same hoodie he slept in, for he planned to go back to bed after class.

He quietly made some toast and washed it down with a cup of what was left of the orange juice and hurried out, seeing he was already running late. He closed the door carefully not to make too much noise and end up waking Theon and Robb up, who were out late last night (because they can, after all they don’t have classes on Fridays until noon) and were definitely asleep by now.

He made it to the classroom with surprising two minutes to spare and climbed the steps to the back of the huge classroom in which the lectures were held, where supposedly dozens of students were to come to every one of them. But today all Jon saw was about half of his classmates looking tired and hungover and some lost students he recognized from Robb’s course.  

And a very, very familiar face in the last seat, fumbling with his phone and looking disinterested.

“Theon.”

The boy looked up, “Jon! Fancy seeing you here.”

“I could say the same.” Jon took the seat next to Theon’s and pulled out his notebook, “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, don’t mind me, I just really like… symbolic catholicism.”

“Try again.”

“Sanitary columns.”

“Socratic citizenship.”

“That was my next guess, you didn’t let me finish.”

Jon snorted, “Okay. But seriously now? Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“Love it when you’re bossy.”

“Theon!”

“What? I just wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend is that a crime now? Arrest me officer Snow!” Theon then made a thoughtful face for a second, “Write this down and file it under Kinks To Try.”

Jon sighed and turned his attention to the professor, a mid-age looking woman with soft features who was entering the room, “Just don’t  interrupt, please? I’m  tired and grumpy and I need to pay attention to this.” Jon said without looking away from the woman and starting to take notes.

“Okay, babe.” Theon said, smiling sweetly and laying down his head on his arms, “I’ll just appreciate your beauty from afar.”

Jon let out a small laugh as he shook his head and went back to taking notes.

Thirty minutes in and Jon was fighting back sleep. And by the way his eyelids would just close without his consent, he was losing. He scrubbed his eyes and turned his head to look at Theon, who was surprisingly awake and smiling at Jon.  “I can’t do this. I’m literally falling asleep.”

“I might have a trick up on my sleeve.”

“Jesus, Theon, I can’t do drugs while I’m in class.”

Theon cackled, which made five or six students turn around with scowls on their faces to stare at him while he mouthed _sorry_ , “Anyway, it’s not drugs. Now go back to paying attention, you’ll see.”

Jon did what he was told and tried his best to actually listen to what was being said. Moments later, he felt Theon getting closer. And before he could process it all, he felt Theon’s hand on his thigh. His hands made their way into his inner thigh and up, so he could play with the zipper of Jon’s trousers, “Theon are you seriously-“

“Shhhhh, baby.”

His nimble fingers undid the zipper and popped open the button as Jon let out a shaky breath. Theon palmed Jon through his boxers as he moved away a little, only to lick the palm of his hand while maintaining eye contact with the other boy.

“Be quiet okay? I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Theon whispered hotly as he took Jon’s cock out of his boxers and finally wrapped his hand around it, eliciting a small moan, that hopefully reached Theon’s ears only, "Looks like someone was on edge."

Theon started moving his hand up and down while Jon was biting on his hand to keep himself from moaning out loud, “Jesus- fuck, Theon.”

“You like that, don’t you? Too bad you gotta pay attention to this lecture. ” He flicked his thumb over Jon’s aching member’s head, “I bet you’re getting off on the thought that anyone could just look around and see what a mess I’m making of you.”

Jon threw his head back and gripped the sides of his chair as he started moving his hips to meet Theon’s hand, “That’s it, fuck into my hand, I know you like that.” A few thrusts later and Jon was almost begging Theon to go faster, he leaned into Theon and burrowed his head on his boyfriend’s neck and squeezed his arm like his life depended on it as he started panting, “I’m close, Theon- I’m gonna-“

“Yeah, baby, come all over yourself like the little desperate thing you are.”

And, like that, Jon reached his climax. Hot, sweaty and all over Theon’s hand and his pants. Simultaneously, the bell rang and the class was over. Theon rubbed his thumb against his boyfriend’s cock’s head one more time just for the sake of it and the other boy moaned like there was no one else around them, what proved to be wrong when some students that were leaving the classroom looked back in shock.

“Oh, he’s just so glad this is over, you know. Friday and all. Keep moving.”

And just like that, they were alone in the classroom.

“I really hate you. You have no idea.” Jon’s words were muffled by Theon’s t-shirt, “Was that supposed to wake me up?” Jon wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist.

“Nah.  It was supposed to take away your grumpiness for the day. Which I think worked.” Theon turned around to tuck Jon back into his pants and rub his hands clean on the inside of Jon’s hoodie. Jon just sighed and started to gather his things and carelessly put them into his backpack. He made his way to the front of where Theon’s sitting and leaned down to give him a brief kiss, “Thank you.” He reached his hand for Theon to take, “Now let’s go back home, I really want to nap.”

“You’re a five-year-old.” Theon said but took Jon’s hand anyway.

“You just gave a handjob for a five-year-old. What does that make you?”

“Shut up, Snow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for this it's rly short and crappy i just wanted to do something for bea okay forgive me this one time. i love u all goodbye


End file.
